


【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从 37 大结局

by Step510



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step510/pseuds/Step510





	【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从 37 大结局

外公的预言总归是没错的，叶修活到了四世同堂的年岁。

“今天您想到院子里赏花吗？”叶秋的孙女平阳又亲自擦拭了一遍隔间屋内的金杯奖纸，走进来，垂头问自己遥望窗外的大爷爷。

叶修在椅上微微点头，他感觉自己的身体硬朗了很多，“去看看。”

沐橙的孙子伯禽把他推至海棠树下，院子里捉迷藏的孩子们一看他来了，自动解散，围着他要听故事。伯禽在扶手上摁下指纹锁，把立椅调至躺椅，叶修仰面躺着，苍老的拇指摩挲着小家伙盖上来的手背。

“我们那会儿啊……有个很有名的卖拐三部曲，你们二太爷总说我是大忽悠……”他声音平稳地给他们讲当年春晚的小品故事。

“拐一年摇一年 缘分啊  
吃一堑长一智 谢谢啊”

“横批——自学成才。”平阳听过二爷爷讲这个故事，她轻轻理着叶修落上腊梅瓣的头发，它白得如同覆上沉雪的枝丫。

“太爷爷，我们想听荣耀！想听你的故事！”缺了门牙的小家伙头倚着老人的胳臂，噗噗撒着娇。

“上次讲到哪儿来啦？”叶修让她坐在自己腿边，运动服更衬得他现在的枯瘦。

三四个小家伙围在他的膝前，齐声说，“一线峡谷！”

叶修语调平淡地讲起当初在一线峡谷把尾随而来的嘉王朝公会成员“嘻唰唰”的全过程。

“才二十多个人！听着跟千军万马一样！”隔壁大刘的小崽子听了这段，禁不住出声吐槽。

“这是因为，大爷爷有虽千万人吾往矣的豪气嘛。”沐橙的孙女依旧是个本职叶吹。

“爸爸带我去看了《三体》，里面的人类舰队，那才是真正的千万人，那才是宏大的场面！太爷爷说的就是小村打架嘛！”他气鼓鼓地跳着，表示对一线峡谷事迹的不屑。

“傻孩子，你还小，不懂的。”伯禽摇摇头。他还不懂天下第一降不住人心如魔的悲哀，他还不懂这份坠入深渊不过从头再来的执着。

“你太爷爷可是为国为民的大人物！”他点着小家伙的鼻尖，很骄傲地说。

叶修什么也没有说，他闭上眼，静静听着伯禽讲兴欣队长当年那次三点五秒的奇迹，讲王者重归的那场冠世一战。

中国的现实引力实在太重了，但是，总有一天，任理想主义者天高海阔！

直到夕阳在眼帘晕上的那道橙红，渐渐熄灭。

叶修面前出现了一堵墙，向上无限远，向下无限远，向左向右亦是无限远的墙。

这就是死亡。

结局1：真相是假 陶叶

叶修睁开眼，回到了梦开始的地方，嘉世网吧。

身旁的苏沐秋偏头问他，笑容还是那样好看，“带账号卡了没？”

他随手取下当作是他遗物处理了的秋木苏，兴致勃勃地凑过来打量叶修现在这副老态龙钟的样儿。

叶修颤颤巍巍地伸出手，摸摸那家伙毛茸茸的脑袋，“我现在已经老成这样，打不动喽！”

身后有双手掌突得捂住他苍老的眼睛，怪模怪样的声气传到耳边：“猜猜我是谁？”

“陶哥。”叶修微笑。

手掌撤下，迎过来的是陶轩的脸，他有些不服气地睨了苏沐秋一眼，把口袋里揣着的罐装可乐递给了更了解叶修的他。“输了输了，比不过你。”

陶轩看着眼前二十五岁的叶修，心下依旧被愧疚刺痛。

但是他很快收拾好了情绪，拍掌示意网吧里的围观群众安静，拿出了自己手中的两张账号卡，“要看巅峰对决的同志们快进房间！自己录好像啊！”

“他在这边开网吧呢？”叶修问苏沐秋，陶轩还是当年的小老板样儿嘛。

苏沐秋却是拿着沐雨橙风扮鬼脸，“我还在这边玩荣耀呢！多说无益，快到对面去！我可得谨防你这没下限的家伙作弊！”

“说到下限，我可是被你带坏的好吗？”一向会把这家伙气到挪位置的叶修站起来，捏住君莫笑，老实到对面去了。

激战十分钟之后，一直华丽操作不停放对家风筝的苏沐秋被最最最老土的操作干趴下了。

“妈蛋啊！”他被叶修的没下限气得抓头发，“就差一点！要不是你躲在地图里面刷希望祷言！早就被我打爆了！”

常常被苏沐秋的下限击溃过的吃瓜群众们倒一点儿都不同情他，里三层外三层地嘲讽这家伙，“苏沐秋今天不行啊！”“哈哈哈吃瘪了吧！”“常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋！”

“不打了！吃饭！”苏沐秋站起来扫到妹妹的身影，立即停下要招呼到叶修身上的嘴炮攻击。

“吃饱了再来啊。”某位沉默高玩打破人设，和当年一样平静地放出嘲讽。

陶轩在吧台后面准备好了一桌饭菜，招呼他们三个赶紧过来吃饭，冷了再热很麻烦。

小沐橙牵着哥哥和叶修，乖乖地坐在桌上为他们三个人对筷子。

回顾这一生的荣耀征程，三人举杯，昔日的嘉世铁三角今日再把酒言欢，追忆峥嵘岁月。

饭毕，沐橙得自己回去，她给了每个家伙一个拥抱，随后带着甜美的微笑，一个人踏上了通往现世的阶梯。

第一扇门打开，叶修迎面撞见垂垂老矣的叶秋，后面两个家伙吓了一跳。叶秋拄着拐杖，没好气地戳戳叶修的鞋子，“我还要等伯禽呢，混账哥哥你先走吧！”

“他和你真的很像啊。”苏沐秋和陶轩异口同声地说。

第二扇门打开，里面是这十年里的对手，叶修坦坦荡荡地扫着来的都有哪些人，看来吵闹烦人的家伙很长寿嘛，他想。郭明宇见到他，直往后面躲，这钱到现在可还没还呢！

“哈哈，我说老郭怎么那么怕你，哈哈哈！”

第三扇门打开，老板娘带着兴欣众人从藏身的角落里跳出来，没把他们吓到，倒把自己吓一跳。

“陶轩！你怎么会——”唐柔凑过去捂住果果的嘴巴。

“你和老大难道是好朋友？”包子很及时地接住了老板娘的包袱。

“是。”叶修平淡地接话，“好朋友永远都是好朋友。”

“哟，你这混蛋活的还挺久。”魏琛围上来，“方锐也没来，搞得我一个人很寂寞啊！”

“还在等少天吧！加油加油。”叶修拍拍老伙计的肩膀，在大家灿烂的笑容中走向了下一扇。

第四扇门打开，里面的初生代嘉世集体回过头来，“你们终于来啦！”

三人和众人挨个击掌，无限的快乐与美满交织在他们心中，然而天下没有不散的宴席。

“沐橙的哥哥这么好看，不如我们……”

苏沐秋惨遭众人毒害，被抬起来阿树阿到腿软，前有战树大师，今有被树欺凌的新伙伴。“不来了不来了……”苏沐秋挥手表示坚决不从。

叶修乐呵呵地跟吴雪峰说，“咱们一块走不？”

“你们先，我和他们一起等王冬呢。”吴雪峰摇头拒绝了他。

“行吧。”叶修扯着那边和嘉世众人欢声交谈的两个家伙，和每个小伙伴对了对拳头，走进了第五扇门。

里面空无一人。

当初那三个抱有同样理想的好友，一个在还没来及踏上理想的征程时就已经失去了一切，一个在征途中获得了一切，但随后就有了更多的追求渐行渐远，最后只剩下叶修自己，所走的道路不改初衷：理想，荣耀，仅此而已。

但是到最后的最后，想看荣耀的死神满足了他的心愿，让他们殊途同归，最后相聚于同一扇门之前。

“能亲眼看到你使用君莫笑，也算没有遗憾了。”一生的伙伴伸出手，拍拍他的肩膀。

陶轩牵住叶修的手，他们曾在潦倒困顿之时相濡以沫，却难以在青云直上以后续写人生。从甜蜜亲昵到渐渐疏离，从当年的分道扬镳到现今的殊途同归，曾经的痛苦遗憾，现在不过是平淡释然。

陶轩很温和地抱住叶修，“叶秋，这么多年，陶哥是真的喜欢你。”

直到三人一起走出嘉世大门，没进天蓝色的彼岸之时，叶修攥住他的手说了三个字。

“我也是。”

 

结局2：真相是真 伞修

这条路，无人行，在这个秋日黄昏……

叶修醒来，依旧是孤零零的选手通道，只有微弱的灯光为他照路，此情此景，熟悉得不能更熟悉了。

眼前凭空出现同样苍老的苏沐秋，打着手电筒的他，明眸璨璨，恍如星火。

“沐秋……你来接我了？”叶修迈步上前，牵住他的手。

“没办法，你只会乖乖跟我走的嘛！”苏沐秋万分无奈地耸耸肩膀。

叶修没有答话，闭上眼享受着现在这份宁静，这样，他们也算共过白头了。

突然，他脚下一绊，倚倒在苏沐秋的膝弯上。

“老了，走不动了，你这家伙给我造个轮椅坐坐呗。”他的语气倒是一如当年，轻快得很。

“行吧，闭上眼睛。”苏沐秋蹲下来扶住他的肩膀，“我数一二三，再睁开哦。”

“嗯。”叶大爷很听话地闭上眼睛。

“一”——

“二”——

“三！”

十八岁的叶修依旧闭着眼睛，嘴上憋不住耍坏的笑。

“嘿！该睁开啦！”十八岁的苏沐秋在他面前鬼头鬼脑地挥着手，看准一个机会亲了一下捣蛋鬼的脸蛋。

“真老土！你在这方面真是毫无长进。”叶修嫌弃。

“彼此彼此。”他得了便宜还卖乖，紧紧牵着他的手，不曾走远。

苏沐秋把叶修推进了更衣室，从角落里翻找出两套嘉世当年的三冠队服。

叶修坐在宽敞的木凳上，打量着这和记忆中并无二致的构局，“这边也有萧山体育馆啊？”

“那年爆破以后就过来了，和你三连冠的时候一样，很牛吧？”

“你转过去。”这方面脸皮很薄的叶修说出四字命令。

“又不是没看过。”苏沐秋表示嫌弃。

叶修背过去，动作依然是老年人的悠然自得，苏沐秋比他快一些，他开口问，“这么多年，一个人很辛苦吧？”

“还好吧，说不上多辛苦……不过沐橙被我教育成了很霸气的女孩子哦！”

“咱们苏家人，肯定的。虎哥无犬妹嘛！”苏沐秋从背后紧紧地抱住他，毛茸茸的脑袋窝上他的肩膀。

“她听到了可有你好受的，好了没？你当你是小姑娘啊？”叶修反手揽住他，感知着他发梢的温度。

“我想你，我真的很想你。”他娓娓诉出心中的思念。

“我也是。”他真的很想念他，想念他在他耳边轻声说话的日子。

两人热热闹闹地斗了一路的嘴，直到比赛席前，才稍稍平缓了些。

苏沐秋递给他君莫笑的账号卡，“敢问——叶、修、大、神肯让鄙人欣赏一下散人的风采吗？”

“我答应，我答应，满足你的愿望。耳朵都要被你讲得喷出血来了！”叶修无奈地松开耳朵。

他一进比赛席，抚上键盘，发现自己变成了二十多岁的样子，“这儿的构造还真是搞不懂啊。”

叶修熟练地做了一套手操，点击准备。

苏沐橙安安静静地坐在台下，看着场上比赛的两位君莫笑，她终于等到了这一天。陶轩坐在她的右边，平静地欣赏着两位好朋友的比赛。跑龙套的，当老板的像家人一样坐在一起。

场上两人却都不是直奔中心的擂台，而是各自沿着地图游走，暗戳戳地熟悉技能。

“哇！新加了双剑！爪类！大剑！整整十二种形态！你这家伙了不起啊！！！”苏某某蹲在角落翻看直接复制的千机伞，赞叹不已。

“不是我，是关榕飞。”叶修慢腾腾地打完七字，无情打断了某叶吹的刷屏夸赞。

“靠！你早说啊！浪费我表情！”对面那家伙发来叉腰生气的人脸。

“照顾一下老人啊！哥现在可是高龄选手，打字都很慢的，不像你！”

“叶修速来受死！”苏沐秋操纵着五颜六色的君莫笑杀出，利用叶修视角上的盲点，一剑刺来。

“我说你还嫩了点吧！”君莫笑肩上撑着的伞突得张开，架开了兄弟的攻击，盾冲锋连上！

苏沐秋却是早有预料，一个后跳躲过，影分身切上，“你还是一如既往的阴险啊！”

“哟，这套连击不错嘛！你欺负年迈体弱的我良心不会痛吗？”叶修打字干扰着对方的发挥，苏沐秋的攻势却更加猛烈了。

“在这边也练了这么久，散人还挺适合我发挥的嘛！见识到我的厉害没有！”苏沐秋表示本大爷没有良心。

叶修抓住他的空当使出一记连突刺，“看吧！你还是嫩了些吧？散人伪连你这家伙还没有摸透精髓啊！”

“什么啊！要不是不太熟悉你打在千机伞上的技能，我不分分钟打爆你？”

“大家伙看看，这是人说的话吗？”没下限的来嘲讽对方没下限了。

苏沐秋很快找到了空当，一路杀出，毫不恋战，两个人在偌大的地图里躲猫猫。

小治愈术，希望祷言……已经半个小时过去了，双方血线百分之十都没掉，台下的观众简直要疯了，你们这是要干什么？大战三天三夜吗？

可敬可爱的裁判再度杀出来，宣判了平局的结果，提前结束比赛。

“我特意留给你的这场，你还是没赢啊。”

那家伙却笑吟吟地打出一行，“是啊，但是很过瘾啦。能看到你用君莫笑，真好。”

“嗯。”千言万语，只出了轻飘飘的一字。

叶修走上颁奖台，三冠已然消失，他现在穿的，是一直没机会穿上的初生代队服。

对面走来的人向他招手。

他们以最盛的年华重逢。这么多年的痴缠与等待，到最后来，没有泪水，没有更多，只是豁达的浅浅一笑。人去楼空，物换星移，有些人，有些事，依旧深藏在心里，不会被时间抹去。

他们在如潮的掌声中轻轻吻在一起，个子高的家伙没憋住笑，搂着叶修的肩膀，噗噗笑开了。

这方面他脸皮比较薄。

老夫老妻，大庭广众之下，他还真不像某人那样很好意思。

“我已经把沐橙送回去了，祝你们俩一路顺风。”陶轩站在桥头，祝福船里的两人。

“再见。”“再见！”

“十年修得同船渡，百年修得共枕眠~”苏沐秋将他紧紧抓牢，荡荡悠悠，唱出烟波浩渺。

叶修平静地听着他的歌声，和日思夜想的少年十指相扣，往后的一切他已不必再想。

他们此时此刻呆在一起，这已足够。

#  
感觉这篇文最对不起的就是一叶之秋了，妈妈爱你，你乖一点哦。


End file.
